1. Field of the Invention
A framing assembly used for the accurate placement and support of a plurality of framing studs in predetermined spaced relation to one another and collectively in a curved orientation which substantially corresponds to the curvelinear configuration of a wall or like structure being constructed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the construction of walls, barriers or like structures which have a substantially linear configuration, a plurality of studs are typically oriented in predetermined spaced relation to one another and collectively in an elongated, substantially xe2x80x9ccoplanarxe2x80x9d array. Conventional techniques used in the construction of straight walls are normally performed in a relatively short amount of time. Further, the forming of planar or linearly configured walls utilizing known construction techniques common to the building industry, normally do not require specialized labor and the framing assembly associated therewith can be constructed in a reasonable amount of time without requiring customization of any type of specialized framing apparatus.
To the contrary, the building of a curved wall, barrier, partition or the like and the mounting and orientation of the plurality of framing studs associated therewith is recognized in the building industry as being very time consuming and expensive. Problems associated with such curved wall construction exist, at least in part, due to the fact that the arcuate or curvelinear configuration of such structures are, by their very nature, not standardized or uniform. To the contrary curved walls vary in length and arc or radius of curvature.
Accordingly there is no consistently reliable apparatus or method which is universally recognized as facilitating the forming of curved walls or other structures by reducing the time involved and customization required in their construction. Further, due to the wide variety of curved structures prevalent in modern day architecture and building design, the depth and profile of such curve structures vary considerably. Such variance in the individual physical characteristics of curved walls and like structures have previously required that each individual structure be specifically planned and carefully erected. Also, the existence of a curved wall, barrier, etc. which includes a more complex curvelinear configuration further increases the amount of customization required as well as the time and trained personnel needed to effectively perform such construction.
The significance and extent of the problems and disadvantages associated with the building of a curved wall or like structure is further evident by the numerous attempts which have been made to develop an apparatus and/or method which allows a more efficient construction of a curved wall or the like. By way of example only, one known attempt involves the supplying of a support member in the form of a flexible band or strip with a series of adjacent tabs extending outwardly from one side of the band in perpendicular relation thereto. The plurality of tabs are spaced apart from one another and, due to the flexibility of the band or strip to which they are attached, the distance between the outwardly extending tabs may be greatly varied. The combined band and tabs are precisely arranged on a floor or other support surface on which the curved wall or like structure is to be built. A plurality of framing studs are secured to the band and tabs in an effort to collectively orient the framing studs in the desired curved configuration which corresponds to the intended curve of the wall, arc way or like structure being formed.
Devices and associated methods of this type, while generally assumed to be at least minimally capable of functioning in the intended manner do not significantly solve the long existing problems in the building and construction industry in that utilization of devices and/or assemblies of this type still require trained personnel and specific customization on the job site, Also the time and effort which must be devoted to each construction site is dependent on the specific physical characteristics of the curved wall or like structure being formed.
Other known and/or conventionally used apparatus for the formation of a curved wall include the use of mold-like assemblies formed from a plurality of mold segments which are collectively arranged into a preferred curvelinear configuration. This type of curved mold apparatus is primarily designed for the construction of walls or like structures utilizing a moldable material such as, but not limited to concrete, cement or the like. Accordingly, structures of this type are not readily adaptable for the building of curved walls, of the type typically found in domestic or commercial buildings.
Based on the above, there is an obvious and long recognized need for an assembly capable of effectively facilitating the formation of a plurality of framing studs in a preferred spaced apart curvelinear orientation, corresponding to the curved wall or other structure being formed. Such an improved framing assembly should require little or no customization once presented on the job site and should be capable of being applied to the positioning and mounting of the curved wall framing studs, by personnel without the need for exhaustive specialized training. Also, an improved framing assembly, of the type set forth above should be structured to include sufficient versatility to facilitate the formation of a variety of curved structures in addition to curved walls such as columns, barrier walls, partitions, archways, etc. Moreover, the framing associated with each of the previous types of curved structures should be capable of being easily assembled regardless of the complexity of the overall curvelinear configuration or the various curved segments or arcs extending along the length of and collectively defining the structure being formed.
The present invention is directed to an assembly and an associated method for framing a curved wall or like structure during its construction. More specifically, the framing assembly is structured to precisely locate and at least partially support a plurality of spaced apart studs defining the frame of the curved wall being formed. It is emphasized that the term xe2x80x9ccurved wallxe2x80x9d as used herein in describing the structural details of the present invention is meant to include any type of substantially equivalent structure, such as but not limited to, a curved barrier, partition, etc. In addition, the framing assembly of the present invention and the method associated therewith is also readily adaptable, with minimal or no structural modification, for the formation of other structures incorporating a curved configuration. Such additional structures may include a column, arch way or the like. However, for purposes of clarity the term xe2x80x9ccurve wallxe2x80x9d will be used to describe each of the similar structures of the type set forth above, all of which are intended to be within the spirit and scope of the present invention. In addition, the plurality of spaced apart studs used to form the curved wall or like structure are not, in and of themselves, necessarily to be considered a part of the present invention. Also it is of course noted that studs of the type used for framing the curved wall may be formed of wood, metal or any other applicable material commonly used in the construction industry.
Accordingly, the framing assembly of the present invention includes a base having an elongated configuration and comprising a plurality of base segments disposed in interconnecting relation to one another. In addition, the base includes two spaced apart sidewalls extending along the length thereof, wherein the sidewalls are interconnected to one another by attachment to correspondingly positioned peripheral portions of each of the plurality of base segments. When formed but not yet disposed in an operative position, as described in greater detailed hereinafter, the base segments and the two sidewalls are initially oriented in an elongated, linear array. Further the formation of the base can be accomplished using anyone of a variety of somewhat conventional manufacturing techniques. In at least one preferred embodiment, the base, including the plurality of base segments and the two sidewalls are integrally attached to one another. More over, in order to assure structural stability as well as the intended relative orientation of each of the plurality of base segments and sidewalls all, or at least a majority, of the base segments are interconnected to one another.
More specifically, when in the aforementioned nonoperative position each of the plurality of base segments are removably connected to the next adjacent base segment along corresponding peripheral edges or portions thereof. As set forth above, due to the preferred integral formation of the base each of the plurality of base segments may be secured to one another by a separable link. Alternatively the formation of each of the plurality of base segments may be such as to be removably attached or joined along corresponding peripheral edges in contiguous relation to one another. In either of the above noted embodiments, separation of predetermined ones or all of the plurality of base segments from one another is easily accomplished, such as by severing or otherwise separating the link or the contiguous joint between adjacent base segments, using conventional hand tools or of any other applicable means.
Similarly, the two sidewalls are integrally interconnected to each or at least a majority of the plurality of base segments by integrally formed links or alternatively by being attached along oppositely disposed peripheral portions of the plurality of base segments. Further, the two sidewalls are oriented so as to extend outwardly from a common side of the base segments in substantially parallel relation to one another. It is noted that the material from which the base, including the plurality of base segments and the two sidewalls, are formed as well as the manufacturing techniques used in the formation of the base may not facilitate a precise parallel orientation between the two sidewalls. However, as will be explained in greater detail hereinafter, the outward extension of the sidewalls in a substantially common direction serves to orient them in the aforementioned substantially parallel relation to one another. Positioning of the side walls in confronting engagement with spaced apart, oppositely disposed longitudinal surfaces of the plurality of studs which are being framed is thereby facilitated.
Further, in at least one preferred embodiment of the framing assembly of the present invention, the base including the plurality of base segments and spaced apart sidewalls are formed from a somewhat flexible but high strength metallic sheet material of relatively thin gauge. Such material demonstrates inherently desirable characteristics such as flexibility, high strength but yet can be easily separated, as by cutting, severing, etc., such as when the plurality of base segments are intended to be separated from one another, as set forth above. Therefore, due to the fact that the two sidewalls, as well as the plurality of base segments, are formed of a common, flexible, high strength material at least one, but preferably both of the sidewalls, demonstrate a sufficient flexibility to easily orient the base into the aforementioned operative position.
The referred to operative position may be more specifically defined by positioning the base into a curved orientation which substantially corresponds to the curvelinear configuration of the wall or other structure under construction. In doing so an inner most one of the two sidewalls will be oriented to assume a lesser radius of curvature and therefore a lesser longitudinal dimension than the outer most sidewall. However, the relative spaced positioning of the sidewalls to one another and to the plurality of base segments will be efficiently accomplished due to the fact that the two sidewalls are maintained in interconnected relation to one another by virtue of both of the sidewalls being connected to oppositely disposed peripheral portions of the plurality of base segments. In order for the base to assume the predetermined curved orientation corresponding to the curvelinear configuration of the wall or like structure being formed, the plurality of base segments extending along the curve will be disconnected from one another and will automatically assume a collective overlapping array. Moreover, the disposition of the base in the curved operative position force adjacent ones of the plurality of base segments into the overlapping relation to one another while maintaining the two sidewalls in substantially parallel, equally spaced apart orientation. In addition, the shortening of the innermost sidewall, in order to establish the required degree or radius of curvature thereof, is accomplished by separating a plurality of portions of the innermost sidewall from one another an reorienting these separated portions in an overlapping, fixed relation to one another.
In use, once the base is disposed in the aforementioned operative position the placement of the plurality of the spaced apart studs thereon may be easily accomplished. Accurate placement of the plurality of studs to collectively define the curved frame of the wall or like structure being formed will occur automatically by virtue of the mounting and/or attachment of a corresponding end of each of the plurality of studs to the base. More specifically, an end or extremity will confrontingly engage and/or be attached to one or more of the overlapping base segments. Concurrently the oppositely disposed longitudinal surfaces disposed in corresponding relation to the interior surfaces of the spaced apart sidewalls will establish a confronting engagement there between. Each of the studs may be accurately and securely attached, mounted on or supported by the base by virtue of the confronting engagement of each of the studs, in the manner set forth above, with one or more of the overlapping base segments as well as the spaced apart sidewalls.
It should be further noted that at least one embodiment of the present invention contemplates a separate base being attached to opposite ends of the plurality of spaced apart studs, such as by securing the plurality of framing studs to both a floor or like support structure or a ceiling, roof or oppositely disposed support structure.